Miss Independent
by Ji-Yeon Black
Summary: "Nem em seu trabalho ela o deixava em paz. E por causa disso, Shikamaru tinha que entender o que Ino significava para ele."


**Disclaimer:**_Naruto não é meu, infelizmente, pois se fosse colocaria a Temari longe do Shikamaru e a Ino do lado dele para sempre. U.u_

**Classificação:**_K – aconselhável para todas as idades._

**Casais: **_Shikamaru x Ino – Forever s2!_

**Gênero:**_ Romance._

**Betada por:** _Muki-ku. Arigatou, Liloooo-kun!! Obrigada mesmo, paixão! As vezes me pergunto o que seria de mim sem você, sabia?_

**~.Miss Independent.~**

_Por: Ji-Yeon Black_

Shikamaru x Ino

Soltei um suspiro cansado e logo fechei os olhos. Aquele trabalho que começava a se acumular diante de minha mesa realmente me fazia sentir que aquela não era a profissão certa para mim. Abri os olhos ao escutar o telefone tocar. Provavelmente a secretária diria alguma coisa sobre um cliente ou uma reunião que, provavelmente, eu faltaria por não está com paciência para tal. Fiquei parado, olhando para a montanha de papel que aumentava ao lado de meu teclado. Malditos processos. Para que diabos havia escolhido a direito, mesmo? Ahh... Que problemático. Ainda estava trabalhando como estagiário, mas aquilo não era algo divertido de se fazer. Encostei-me a cadeira e olhei para cima. Nossa, como aquilo estava se tornando problemático. Cara, todo aquele trabalho, todo aquele prazo. Aquilo era ruim demais. Saco!

"Com licença, er... Shikamaru-san?". A voz suave da secretária da minha chefe se fez ouvir na sala. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Diga, Hinata", levantei os olhos para ela. Ela estava segurando algo nos braços e, por um momento, rezei para que não fossem mais processos a serem arquivados. "O que é isso?"

Hinata respondeu com aquela voz suave e como sempre, calma. "Yamanaka-san mandou mais dois processos para o senhor analisar e arquivar".

Mais dois? Maldição. Olhei mais uma vez para a droga da pilha de papeis e arqueei a sobrancelha. É, aquilo realmente estava se tornando um saco. Pedi para que ela entrasse com um rápido aceno de cabeça e esperei que me entregasse os processos e saísse da sala. Folheei o primeiro arquivo, passando os olhos pelas palavras rapidamente. Ótimo, mais um caso de casamento mal resolvido. Pelo que havia entendido, a mulher acusava o marido de traição e pedira o divórcio, alegando querer a casa onde moravam e mais 25% das ações do rapaz. Tsc, não sabia para que eles casavam se, no final, sempre acontecia alguma coisa do tipo. Nossa, como casamento e coisas afins eram problemáticas.

"Saco", suspirei, ligando a tela do meu computador, para começar a trabalhar. Aquele sim seria mais um dia longo e trabalhoso.

**~.+°+°+°+.~**

"Shikamaru!". Revirei os olhos ao escutar aquelas palavras a minhas costas. Lá estava ela, minha chefe. Virei o rosto lentamente. Lá estava ela. Yamanaka Ino. Ela era minha amiga desde que éramos crianças. Conhecemos-nos graças aos nossos pais. Ino se formara primeiro em direito, pois desde pequena estava decidida que carreira seguir, diferente de mim, que só decidi o que seria quando tinha vinte e dois anos, quatro anos depois de sair da escola. Não estava tão preocupado com o futuro, afinal, ele é problemático demais para me fazer pensar nele.

Estava vestida com uma calça justa bege e usava uma blusa colada branca, com leves babados na gola, deixando uma pequena ponta caindo até a metade da blusa. Como sempre, usava aqueles cabelos loiros e bem cuidados presos em um coque alto, deixando parte de sua franja lhe cobrir o lado direito do rosto. Em seus lábios, podia ver um batom leve, deixando-os mais chamativos. Suas unhas sempre estavam pintadas em uma cor que combinasse com sua pele, seus olhos, sua roupa ou com seu cabelo. Sempre assim, atenta a sua imagem. Não era tão alta, mas era mais baixa do que eu, pelo menos em alguns centímetros.

Às vezes me perguntava o que se passava nas cabeças dos caras do trabalho para achá-la uma verdadeira musa. Quero dizer, eu sabia que Yamanaka Ino era bonita, mas não é só a sua beleza que atrai um homem, não? Havia algo mais, tinha de haver. Afinal, ela não havia conseguido atrair aquele tal de Sasuke.

Ah, lembro bem de como ela havia se comportado naquela semana que havia levado um fora. Estava irada, gritando com todos, ameaçando Deus e o mundo. Típico do seu jeito explosivo. Mas a raiva não havia passado de dois dias e lá estava ela mais uma vez, coordenando todos com sua postura responsável.

"Nara Shikamaru, seu preguiçoso!". Ah, e lá vinha mais um sermão sobre meus atrasos com os processos. "Onde estão os processos que pedi para você arquivar? Quero dar uma olhada neles."

"Já, já os mandarei para sua mesa, Ino", respondi.

"Você está duas horas atrasado", disse ela levemente irritada. Nossa, que mulher mais chata. Será que ela não parava de reclamar?

"Já irei levá-los pessoalmente a sua sala. Que saco. Quer ter calma Ino?" (Comentário Random: Ele alterou com a chefe! Diga antes que eles se conhecem a zilhões de anos :D)

"Acho bom! Ter calma com você é algo que não consigo". A vi dar as costas, balançando o corpo esbelto em movimentos precisos e suaves, os quais deixavam qualquer homem doido. Ri de lado. Qualquer homem? Eu e o Sasuke éramos exceções.

Soltei um suspiro carregado e me virei, mordiscando um pedaço de papel na boca e colocando minhas mãos nos bolsos da calça. Caminhei até minha sala e imprimi os processos, levando para ela logo em seguida. Bati na porta três vezes antes de entrar. Estranhei não escutar o seu costumeiro "Entre". Abri a porta, pedindo licença. Lá estava ela, sentada, falando ao telefone com uma expressão séria, como se algo terrível tivesse acontecido, mas sem querer demonstrar.

Não demorou muito para que ela desligasse o telefone e se virasse para mim com seus olhos azuis infinitamente penetrantes. Aquilo, por algum motivo, me fez congelar. Ela não parecia bem, mas se mantinha firme. Andei até a sua mesa, colocando os papeis sobre ela, mas não a vi direcionar os olhos para mim, tampouco para os papeis. Ela parecia fora de órbita, longe do ambiente de trabalho.

"Ino, aqui estão os processos", disse, tentei chamar a atenção dela.

Silêncio. Ela pareceu acordar do transe e olhou para mim, permanecendo calada por um tempo. "Obrigada".

Silêncio. Estranhei o comportamento dela. "Ino, está tudo bem?", perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

"Sim, está". Ela respondeu com seu costumeiro olhar.

"Pois não parece. Aconteceu algo?". Eu sabia que sim, mas esperava que ela me contasse. Afinal, antes de sermos profissionais que trabalhavam no mesmo local, tínhamos uma amizade de longa data. Eu conseguia lê-la mesmo que ela tentasse fingir. Cada atitude, cada mentira, cada coisa escondida. Nossos anos de amizade não eram pouca coisa.

"Sim, mas isso não importa agora. Bem, irei dar uma olhada nos processos, Shikamaru. Qualquer coisa, irei te chamar". Ela se levantou e nem pegou os papéis, andando até a janela.

Estava na cara que ela não estava bem. Dava para perceber que ela estava agoniada. Ino era uma boa atriz para as pessoas que não a conheciam bem, mas para as que viviam com ela por tanto tempo, ela era mais fácil de ler do que um livro infantil. Era muito responsável e nunca deixava de cumprir com suas responsabilidades. Ajudava o pai quando ele precisava e a todos aqueles que precisavam de sua ajuda. Nunca vi aquela mulher se abalar com qualquer coisa. Lá estava ela, sempre em pé, tendo controle sobre tudo em sua vida. Ino era uma mulher que não se deixava levar ou manipular e aquilo, de fato, era algo que sentia orgulho dela.

Caminhei até ela, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro, permanecendo em silêncio até vê-la depositar a mão sobre a minha, apertando fortemente. Senti-a tremer sobre meus dedos. Algo estava errado. Algo estava _muito _errado.

"Ino?"

"Shika", ela sussurrou, sem olhar para mim ainda.

"Estou aqui."

"O meu pai... ele... piorou da cirurgia. Parece que pegou uma infecção hospitalar. Os médicos dizem que ele não está tendo forças para se recuperar devidamente", a voz dela era baixa, mas não parecia nenhum pouco chorosa. Típico dela. Nunca havia visto uma lágrima derramada por aqueles olhos.

Aquela informação me surpreendeu. Yamanaka Inoichi era um dos melhores amigos do meu pai e eu o conhecia desde pequeno. Tinha completa noção do quão forte ele era. Havia saído de dois infartos de forma guerreira, se recuperando rapidamente, mas parecia que depois do terceiro, seu corpo já não estava agüentando tanto quanto suportara nos outros. Inoichi era a única família dela. Sua mãe morrera quando ela era bem pequena, por isso não guardava muitas lembranças dela. Ino sentia um amor incondicional pelo pai. Mesmo que vivessem brigando, ou quando ele bebia demais, ou quando ele saía e não dava satisfação ao chegar tarde. Era daquela forma que ela demonstrava todo o seu amor e preocupação com ele.

Silêncio. Não havia nada que falasse para ela. Nada a confortaria naquele momento e eu não tinha nenhum jeito com palavras.

Não demorou muito e ela já estava de frente para mim, sorrindo. Mais uma vez querendo mascarar aquela dor que estava sentindo no momento. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Afinal ele é forte. Sei que vai sair dessa como das outras vezes. Então, vamos voltar ao trabalho."

E lá ia ela mais uma vez. Não que ela não se preocupasse. Era apenas a forma dela se convencer de que estava fazendo a coisa que seu pai mais queria e desejava que ela fizesse. Como se, fazendo aquilo, ela estivesse o ajudando de alguma forma.

**~.+°+°+°+.~**

Retirei-me da sala e caminhei pelo corredor, olhando para frente. Por algum motivo desviei meu olhar para a janela, observando o céu e as nuvens. Parei, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, virando todo o meu corpo. Fiquei ali, deixando meus pensamentos vagarem um pouco. Notei que o vento soprava forte graças o balançar dos galhos. Em meio a eles, observei um pássaro lutando contra o vento, tentando alcançar o ninho. Reparei na sua insistência em continuar o que começara. Aquele pássaro, por algum motivo, me lembrava a Ino. Sempre tão persistente naquilo que julgava ser certo. Sorri ao fazer aquela comparação. No que eu estava pensando? Saco!

Ela nunca voltava atrás com seus pensamentos. Era uma teimosa de primeira. Sempre tão segura de si e confiante de suas ações. Acreditando que estava escolhendo o caminho certo e, quando errava, admitia seu erro, - claro que só para si - acabando por aprender com ele. É, de fato não era a sua beleza que me atraía, embora fosse realmente bonita, mas sim aquele jeito dela. Aquele jeito que só pertencia a ela. Tsc... Seu jeito independente de ser era realmente atraente, e por vezes, irritante também.

"Tsc... Não acredito nisso!", falei para mim mesmo, abaixando a cabeça e a balançando, esboçando de novo um sorriso. Nossa, como admitir aquilo para mim era realmente problemático. "Oh saco! Acorda Shikamaru!".

Olhei novamente para o pássaro e lá estava ele, pousando em seu ninho, parecendo dar comida aos seus filhotes. Ele havia vencido e alcançado seu objetivo. Sim, ela era assim. Nunca desistia.

"Oh saco! Você está apaixonado pela Miss Independent! Nara Shikamaru...", ri de lado, dando as costas e continuando a caminhar até a minha sala.

Aquilo sim seria algo muito mais problemático a se lidar. Perto daquilo, meus meros trabalhos acumulados em cima da minha mesa eram fichinha.

_**.O.w.a.r.i.**_

• _Doumo minna-san!! Como vocês estão? Nee... Gomen... Essa é a minha primeira fanfic de ShikamaruxIno, espero que gostem!! To tentando melhorar aos pouquinhos, então espero que mandem reviews, mesmo que sejam para criticar! Gostaria que me ajudassem a crescer, principalmente com suas críticas._

• _Muitíssimo obrigada pela atenção! Beijinhos e Abraços. _

• _~.Ji-Yeon Black.~_

•_16.07.2009._


End file.
